Bokuto Special
by yirchi
Summary: Oikawa se encuentra preocupado por Bokuto, al no saber nada de él empieza a pensar incluso que ya no siente nada por él, pero recibe una llamada que le aclara sus dudas al respecto.


La idea inicial de este fic fue creada para entrar a un concurso donde tenías que escribir una historia en menos de 20 minutos con un máximo 70 palabras, lamentablemente fracasamos porque la idea se extendió de más y quedo este...bizarro fic.

* * *

 **BOKUTO SPECIAL**

Habían pasado tres días y seguía sin saber nada de Bokuto aunque le había hecho prometer que le mandaría mensajes para que por lo menos supiera de él, aunque le molestó tener que pedírselo. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, como que lo engañaba o que había pensado mejor las cosas, pero también se preguntaba si le habría pasado algo malo, quizás lo secuestraron… o abdujeron, tal vez estaba internado en algún hospital ¿Por cuál debería empezar a preguntar? y ¿Qué es lo que preguntaría?, ¿Disculpen, ha ingresado recientemente algún tonto búho malherido o algo por el estilo? Eso de que estuviera herido no sería extraño, siempre andaba distraído en sus cosas y fácilmente pudo haberse accidentado de mil y un maneras.

No pudo seguir pensando ya que en ese preciso momento sintió vibrar su celular, y no quiso esperar al segundo tono para contestar.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? – escucho decir a una voz por el auricular.

\- ¿Pues a quien le marcaste? – respondió el castaño algo molesto al tener que contestar la llamada de un número desconocido.

\- ¡AH! ¡Por fin! CHICO KAWAII* – escucho gritar emocionado a Bokuto, o eso suponía puesto que la bocina de su celular estuvo a punto de reventar por el volumen de su voz.

\- Ah, por fin te dignaste a comunicarte.

Por dentro estaba muriendo de la alegría pero no le daría el placer de descubrir cual débil podía llegar a ser por él.

\- ¡SI! Ya señora, ya pude contactar a mi chico. – Lo escuchó hablar con alguien algo alejado del micrófono y al escuchar eso de " _mi chico_ " a Oikawa se le aceleró el corazón por oírle decirlo tan naturalmente.

\- ¿Señora? ¿Dónde carajo estás? – pregunto tratando de contener su emoción.

\- Con una señora muy amable que me prestó su móvil, y sigo en Hokkaido pero es que apenas pude separarme de mi grupo. En cuanto perdí el móvil estuve repitiéndome tu número en la mente para no olvidarlo y poderte llamar, pero estaba confundido con la terminación, no sabía si era 36 o 63, y en cuanto empecé a dudar de eso también dude si estaban bien los primeros dos números, y así termine con muchas combinaciones que apunte en esta libreta, ¿ves? – probablemente al otro lado de la línea Bokuto hacía ademanes para intentar mostrarle la libreta por el micrófono del móvil.

\- Si…claro que la veo, ¿y por qué no le pediste a alguien de tu grupo su móvil? – Tooru pregunto instintivamente pero cuando se escuchó a si mismo se sonrojo un poco, parecía una de esas chicas paranoicas reclamando a su novio el por qué no se ha reportado antes.

\- Pues… tú eres el que me ha dicho que no diga que eres mi chico, y que mis compañeros empezaban a notar algo extraño de tanto vernos juntos.

\- Oh, ya veo – contestó Oikawa, mientras intentaba parecer indiferente; dos veces, ya había dicho " _mi chico_ " DOS veces.

\- En cuanto me aparté del grupo, por el tiempo libre que nos dieron, emprendí mi búsqueda de algún teléfono público o cabina o algo por el estilo pero… al caminar por una calle encontré un restaurante de ¡GYUDON! ¿Puedes creerlo!? No podía quedarme con la curiosidad y entre a probarlo– dijo Bokuto nuevamente muy emocionado.

\- Fuimos a comer Gyudon un día antes de que te fueras, además de que ¿Qué tiene de especial el Gyudon de Hokkaido? – cuestiono Tooru queriendo alargar cada vez más la conversación.

\- ¡Pues que no es el mismo de siempre! Deben prepararlo de alguna manera diferente o algo, eso y que justamente estaba pensando en llamarte cuando lo encontré, me pareció una señal, tenía que probarlo ya que, tú sabes, ése es nuestro platillo~ - dijo en un tono grave que pretendía ser seductor pero resultaba más bien cómico.

\- ¿Nuestro platillo? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos un platillo especial? – Oikawa no podía evitar las ganas de querer tenerlo a su lado, ese tonto tenía una manera de en verdad ser seductor aún cuando decía tonterías.

\- ¡Claro que tenemos!, y ése es el nuestro; en fin, cuando termine de comer seguí con mi aventura, encontrar un teléfono y en cuanto encontré uno no tenía monedas para marcarte, o intentar marcarte a los números que tenía anotados, éstos. – Oikawa podía apostar que volvió a levantar la libreta donde los tenía.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? – En realidad sí que podía imaginarlo claramente con su libreta intentando hacer que él la viera.

\- Lo único posible, corrí en busca de un helado -dijo Bokuto con cierto tono de obviamente- ¿y por qué justamente un helado? Porque se me había antojado uno y necesitaba cambio, además de que es lo que siempre hacíamos después de comer Gyudon, mato dos tiros de un pájaro.

\- ... ¿"Dos tiros de un pájaro"?, dos pájaros de un tiro querrás decir, además serían tres cosas, no dos - dijo Oikawa tras una pequeña risa mientras intentaba controlarse para no soltar la carcajada.

\- ¿Ah?... ¡OH SI! ¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Puedes imaginarte aventar un pájaro a dos tiros?, puedo imaginarlo 'Pium! Pio! Pio! Bang! Bang!' ¿Pero cómo le darías a dos tiros con un pájaro? Tendrían que venir muy juntos, los disparos ¿no? – la risa de Bokuto era estridente, estaba seguro que su auricular iba a reventar si seguían con esa conversación, y al parecer su pregunta venía muy en serio.

\- O que fuera un pájaro muy grande… quizás un Búho – Tooru ya no podía aguantar la ganas de reír, pero tenía que contenerse.

\- Eres un tonto chico kawaii, los búhos somos sagrados; como sea, encontré un puesto de helados y pedí mi tradicional Bokuto Special.

-Ósea un simple helado de vainilla y chocolate – respondió secamente Oikawa .

\- Claro que no, olvidas las chispas de chocolate, sino no sería un Bokuto Special; pero continuo, en cuanto me dieron mi helado pague, deje caer la libreta y la señora muy amable la atrapo antes de que cayera al piso y me la dio, y me vi en la obligación de contarle la historia de por qué tenía los números anotados, era evidente que sentía curiosidad. – Dijo muy convencido de su argumento.

\- Claro, la señora de los helados no podría vivir sin saber que contenía la libreta del cliente que acababa de conocer- dijo burlonamente.

\- Así es, y muy amable me prestó su móvil para poder marcarte y aquí estamos; sobre todo, se interesó por el hecho de que… tu sabes, lo que somos tu y yo~, al parecer tiene un hijo que también lo es; de hecho, me pregunto si lo conocíamos, ¿tú conoces a un Makoto?, pelo negro corto, algo alto – preguntó Bokuto.

\- Claro que sí, la descripción es tan detallada y tan específica que claro que lo conozco.- Respondió Oikawa algo ofendido ante el cliché de que todos los chicos gays se conocen o algo por el estilo.

\- Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, ya ocupe mucho el móvil de la tan amable señora, lo siento por no comunicarme antes. Te extraño chico kawaii.- Dijo en un tono tan dulce como el ulular de un búho.

\- Solo quería saber si estabas bien…y que no dañaras mi maleta, sobre todo eso. – Estaba completamente rojo, y moría de ganas porque ese tonto regresará a casa de una buena vez.

\- Claro que está bien, como no iba a cuidar algo que me prestaste tú~ Me voy, te quiero Oikawaii, te veré pronto. No me extrañes demasiado. – Le dijo Bokuto con el mismo tono.

\- Vale… cuídate, nos vemos. -Fue su cortante y fría respuesta antes de terminar con la llamada.- Pero qué demonios me pasa, por qué no puedo contestar al menos con un "yo también" o algo por el estilo… ya sé, le escribiré – saco su celular y automáticamente mandó un mensaje al número de Bokuto, o más bien al número del que había marcado.

 _"También te extraño… y te quiero, tonta lechuza, ten más cuidado con tus cosas, no vayas a perder mi maleta también"_

Mientras tanto en Hokkaido.

\- ¡JOVEEEEN, QUE SI LO QUIERE Y EXTRAÑA TAMBIÉN! – le gritaba la señora de los helados a Bokuto que ya se encontraba en la esquina de la calle.

\- ¡YA LO SABÍA! – Contestó con un grito muy contento.

* * *

PD: El apodo de "chico kawaii" y "oikawaii" son evidentemente referencia al fic **Glitter Freezer** de **Japiera.**

Y pues eso, que nos gusta la pareja y es nuestra primera vez escribiendo algo; tambien sabemos que los dialogos son medio extraños y disformes... Pero se me hacia bonito pensar en Bokuto hablando de forma desordenada así que lo deje ser :D


End file.
